Scroll compressors utilize intermeshing scroll members to compress a fluid. Heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration systems (“HVACR”) may utilize scroll compressors to compress a gaseous refrigerant. A first scroll member can be intermeshed with a second scroll member. The second scroll member is rotated or orbited (non-fixed) relative to the second scroll member. During operation, the second scroll member is rotated or orbited such that volumes of gas (e.g., refrigerant) are compressed between the intermeshed scroll members. A thrust bearing can be provided to support the second, non-fixed, scroll member in the axial direction. A crankshaft within the scroll compressor may rotate the second, non-fixed, scroll member, and bearings can support the crankshaft while it rotates.